14 Candy Hearts: Ōkiku Furikabutte
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Waiting: AbexMihashi. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Waiting**

* * *

><p>La comunicación en pareja, es lo más importante para la prosperidad de la misma. Abe lo entendía. Hanai lo entendía. ¡Tajima lo entendía! Mihashi parecía ser el único al que aún no le pasaban el memo con esa valiosa información. Razón por la cual estaban ahí, parados junto a la fuente, a dos cuadras del cine, jugando una persecución de miradas que Mihashi ganaba arrolladoramente, y por la que Abe, estaba por explotar. Si tartamudeaba, el cátcher en definitiva iba a lanzar su curso de paciencia por la borda, y le sacaría lo que tuviera que decirle, así se viera forzado a violarlo ahí mismo… lo que no era mala idea.<p>

-_Abe-kun…_ -Bien. El apellido y el sufijo honorifico estaban intactos. Un punto de paciencia por eso.

Silencio en exceso largo. Dos puntos menos, y la ceja derecha de Abe, ya punzaba.

El reloj en la pantalla gigante del edificio que tenían enfrente, marcaba el cuarto sobre la hora. La película que planearon ver, en lo que para el mundo era una reunión de cuatro amigos en el día del amor y la amistad, y que disimulaba la verdadera cita doble, había empezado. Lo que significaba que el pitcher llevaban 30 minutos intentando armar una sola frase. ¡En definitiva no debió aceptar cuando Mihashi llegó corriendo, pidiendo que Tajima y Hanai se adelantaran! ¿Por qué no lo vio venir? Porque las mejillas rojas a fuego de Mihashi, lo habían enloquecido. En ese instante, por su mente cruzó el deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos, besarlo… y realizar esos sueños húmedos que lo avergonzaban, y revelaban sus deseos más íntimos, que al paso que iban, no se cumplirían sino hasta que se graduaran de un posgrado. Por eso había accedido. ¡Qué tonto!

-_… yo… _-La voz temblorosa de su novio, le hizo emitir un gruñido, que encogió los hombros del ojos avellana, dando un paso hacia atrás, pasando saliva con dificultad.- _yo…_ -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- _yo…_ -La tolerancia de Abe estaba siendo puesta a prueba con ganas.- _y-yo… _

Los labios del cátcher de Nishiura se torcieron de costado, con su ceño apretado.

-_¿Tu… qué? _–Remarcó cada letra. Lo que hizo que Mihashi pegara un respingón.

-_Yo… _

¡A la mierda! Ahora mismo le decía.

Se acercó, con los puños cerrados en la cabeza de Mihashi, girándolos con fuerza.

-_¡¿Tu, qué? _–Volvió a preguntar, sin hacer caso a los ruegos y quejas de su pequeño y tímido novio.- _¡Dilo, maldita sea!_

-_¡No! _

El "no" le rebotó en la cara, enfureciéndolo otro poco.

-_¡¿Cómo que "no"?_

-_¡No! _–Chillaba Mihashi.

Las personas que pasaban por su lado, los veían entre divertidos por las caras que Mihashi ponía –como era de esperarse-, intrigados, molestos por el escándalo, y críticos.

-_¡Pero fuiste tú quien pidió que esos dos se adelantaran! ¡¿Y ahora me dices NO me vas a decir por qué?_

-_¡Sí! _

Si la idea de Mihashi era sacarlo de sus casillas, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

-_Me lo vas a decir… o hare que te arrepientas._

-_¡No! _

-_¡Que si!_

-_¡No!_

Harto de una discusión sin salida, lo soltó, dándole la espalda.

-_¡Entonces vamos a terminar! _–Dijo en el arrebato de su enojo.

¿Qué tan difícil era hablar? Cada que lo intentaban, Mihashi se medió moría por decía una frase, y se moría por lo que fuera que Abe dijera. A dos meses de relación, Abe seguía preguntándose porque amaba a Mihashi con tal desesperación, y "con tal desesperación", entiéndase el grado de paciencia que necesita incluso para conversaciones casuales con el joven as.

-_N-no quiero terminar con Abe-kun._ –Lloró Mihashi, aferrándose a la manga de su casaca.

Abe suspiró, dejando caer los hombros. Y se giró.

-_¿Entonces me dirás?_

Mihashi negó con la cabeza, volviendo a hacer que todo la frustración de Abe, se condensara en un tic en la comisura de sus labios. Sin embargo, esta vez no hubo oportunidad de que el cátcher gritara, porque en su mano derecha, el chico con cara de pollo o pez -dependiendo de cómo se le guste ver-, dejó un paquetito cuadrado y morado (un condón). Al verlo, el rostro de Abe se tornó de un rojo igual o más intenso que el de Mihashi, lo que empeoró, cuando una llave fue depositada en la otra mano, con el número 6.

Y así, ambos se quedaron de pie, junto a la fuente, antes de decidirse a hacer uso del regalo de San Valentín que le tomó una semana a Mihashi, concretar, por consejo de Tajima, quien a su modo sabe bien que antes de que su amigo pueda poner lo que quiere en palabras, las vacas volaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
